


Brother's Day

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: A little Weechesters angsty fluff that popped into my head.





	

Sam looks around him as all of his classmates work on their cards for their moms for Mother’s Day. His teacher was really nice about explaining that not everyone had a mom. Some kids have a step-mom. One of his classmates had two dads, but no one liked to talk about that. He was making a card for his Grandma. There was only one other kid in his class that didn’t have any kind of mom, but he has an aunt, which is kind of like a mom. 

Mrs. Earhart stops next to his desk and kneels down so she’s closer to eye level. She’s tall, like Dad, and first-grade desks are small. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

“I don’t have a mom. Or a grandma. Or a step-mom. Or an aunt. It’s just my Dad.”

Sam doesn’t understand the look that crosses Mrs. Earhart’s face, but she covers it quickly by smiling. “Well, is there anyone else in your life that takes care of you? Someone who looks out for you and cares for you?”

Sam thinks about who pours his cereal every day, who makes sure his shoelaces are tied right, who makes sure his buttons aren’t buttoned crooked, and helps him with zippers.

Sam smiles at his teacher. “Yeah!”

Sam spends more time working on his card than anyone else, still working on it through snack time. He’s so proud of it when he’s done, he carefully folds it and tucks it into his jacket pocket so he won’t lose it.

When Sunday comes around, he’s so excited, he’s nearly buzzing from the moment he wakes up. He waits patiently for Dean to wake up and start his day, trying to be extra good, because Dean is always cranky in the mornings. Dean seems extra cranky today, but Sam is too excited to wonder why. As Dean finishes pouring Sam’s cereal, Sam takes the card out of his jacket pocket and smooths it out. He wants it to be perfect when he hands it to his brother. When Dean sits down with his own breakfast in front of him, Sam carefully slides the card across the table towards his brother.

Dean takes a long look at the card, cleaning off his fingers and picking it up so he can open it and see what’s inside. He has a sad smile, because he knows what this day is _supposed_ to be, but his little brother just made it not so bad.

Dean gives little Sammy the biggest smile he can muster and ruffles his hair. “Thanks, Sammy. Happy Brother’s Day to you, too!”


End file.
